Beautiful Lies
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: No matter how many times he told himself otherwise, Mariku knew the one he held in his arms would never return the favor. But who ever said that he couldn't try delusion for a while? One-sided bronzeshipping, character death.


Beautiful Lies

Summary: No matter how many times he told himself otherwise, Mariku knew the one he held in his arms would never return the favor. But who ever said that he couldn't try delusion for a while? One-sided bronzeshipping, character death.

* * *

Mariku was never a fool. He knew the difference between love and hate. He knew the difference between right and wrong. He knew the difference between truth and lies.

But as aware as Mariku was of the world around him, as illuminated as his mindset was, he always liked to fool himself. He preferred the lies.

The beautiful, beautiful lies.

He found comfort and solace in the lies, for the lies did not hurt him. The lies made him feel loved. The lies made him feel perfect and oh-so wonderful, as if nothing was wrong in the world. The lies blinded him, and for that he was thankful. He didn't want to see what the lies concealed.

He didn't want to see the truth.

And as Mariku buried his face into his hikari's soft blonde hair, nestling into the tresses and inhaling the sweet scent, the yami focused on the lies. He wrapped his legs around Malik's waist, pulling their bodies as close as physics would allow. The closeness, the intimacy of it all, made him feel so warm and giddy inside; it took all the strength he could muster in order to not squeal in delight.

Mariku gently nuzzled his cheek against his hikari's, reveling in the soft flesh of his other half. The yami had truly forgotten how soft skin could be after all the years of isolation. Especially Malik's skin; to Mariku it was like the finest silk.

Malik was just so beautiful. So, so beautiful. From his gorgeous eyes, to his soft hair, to his girlish curves, Malik was pure perfection. Mariku often had a hard time believing his hikari was human, for he seemed to be more like an angel. The yami smiled at the thought. Malik was his angel, all _his_.

Mariku hummed to himself as he affectionately worshipped Malik's flesh, continuously kissing every inch of skin that was visible until he knew it by heart. Mariku closed his eyes as he tipped his head up and captured his other half's sweet lips in a tender kiss.

Malik tasted so good...

The yami soon became drunk in the sensation of kissing his hikari, feeling his heart speed up in excitement. No matter how many times Mariku kissed Malik, he never grew tired of it. The feeling was unmatched; nothing could ever make him feel more happy or complete. As Mariku pulled away, he rested his forehead on Malik's and smiled softly at his light, brushing a couple of stray blonde hairs out of his face. He murmured three words, the only words he knew that could suffice for what he felt in his heart.

"I love you."

The dark opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around his hikari in a warm embrace. He took in the lavender scent, letting it wash through his senses as he let out a contented sigh. Ra, he was in heaven...

"I hate you."

Mariku barely caught the words. Malik's voice was muffled, a quiet, hoarse whisper. But Mariku heard it all the same.

"Shh, don't say that, my love." Mariku murmured, smiling softly to himself as he combed his fingers through his hikari's blonde hair.

"I am merely speaking the truth." Malik replied, pure hatred dripping from every word.

Mariku shivered slightly at the mention of the word 'truth'. He felt his stomach twist into knots.

The yami replied in a whisper, desperately trying to console himself. "We're in love. We're happy."

Malik struggles against his yami's grip, but to no avail. He narrowed his cold eyes in aggravation. "Only a fool falls in love with the monster under their bed."

The dark tightened his grip on his light, digging his fingers into his hikari's soft flesh before going lax. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He tried to focus on the beauty in his arms, the comforting warmth, the silky sheets of their bed, the lullaby of his hikari's soft breathing...

The yami kissed Malik's temple before whispering into his ear. "You are so precious to me, you know that? Sometimes I wonder what I ever could've done to deserve someone like you."

Mariku pulled away, ignoring Malik's icy glare before pressing a kiss to his nose.

The hikari laughs harshly. "Oh, I ask myself the same question all the time. Why did the gods curse me with such a monster?"

The yami's eyebrow twitches. "You don't mean that. You love me. My hikari loves me."

Malik's hollow, dead eyes are suddenly filled to the brim with amusement. The light surrenders to a cruel grin. "You have never been loved, Mariku. Stop lying to yourself."

Something inside Mariku snapped. An animalistic rage bubbled up within in him, threatening to boil over. He shoved Malik up against the headboard, causing him to cry out in pain as his head knocked against the wood.

"SHUT UP! YOU LOVE ME! YOU _LOVE_ ME!" Mariku screamed, his words ripping through the silence as they echoed off of the walls. His dark, furious gaze flicked up to meet Malik's, who was showing true signs of fear for the first time that night.

The yami wrapped one of his strong hands around Malik's throat, not yet choking, but squeezing hard enough to be threatening. "Say that you love me! Say it now, hikari!"

By this time, Malik had crystal tears cascading down his cheeks, his breathing rapid. "C-can't... bre-"

"SAY IT!"

Malik was hyperventilating, desperately trying to get air into his lungs as he clutched at Mariku for support, but the yami only tightened his grip. His lavender eyes were dilated in unadulterated fear. He couldn't speak... OH _GOD_, HE COULDN'T SPEAK!

Mariku let out a soul-ripping scream, a sound that seemed to be purely inhuman. He wrapped both hands around Malik's throat, crushing his windpipe with all of his strength. The hikari's mouth was left agape, his cold eyes going blank as he stared up at the ceiling. He tried to speak, desperately tried to speak, but no words left his lips as the horror of truth dawned on him.

He was dying.

Mariku grinned mercilessly, tears streaming down his face as he shook Malik back and forth. His hikari looked so gorgeous like that, that delicious expression of pure terror on his flawless features. He wanted more of it. Mariku's grin grew as he wrapped his hands even tighter around Malik's neck.

Malik let out a choked sob, feeling the last bit of air he had left in his lungs drain from him. The pain was unbelievable; it felt like his very soul was being ripped to shreds. The stinging deep within his throat and lungs felt like a raging fire, accompanied with the metallic taste of his own blood. The fear, the _debilitating_ fear felt as if it were a physical rope tying him down, paralyzing and petrifying him. There were so many feelings and emotions assaulting his mind, he felt as if he were going to burst-

And then everything went black.

Mariku's eyes grew wide as the cries coming from his other half ceased, feeling him suddenly go limp in his arms. A cold breeze seemed to come over him, feeling loneliness plague him once again as he came to realization. His hikari was dead. He _killed_ his hikari.

The yami gently rested his hikari's lifeless body on the bed, still staring at it with wide, pupiless navy eyes. Mariku moved sluggishly, crawling over to his dead light and hovering above him. The dead, soulless eyes of his hikari were staring up at the ceiling, as if they were still lost in thought.

Mariku gingerly lifted his hand to his hikari's face, closing Malik's eyelids. The dark leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to each of his other half's eyes. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he snuggled into the corpse, burying his tear-stained face into his hikari's hair. He tightened his arms around Malik, pulling the dead body close. He could still smell lavender.

The yami wrapped Malik's arms around himself, creating the illusion that his hikari was holding him, something he had always dreamed of. The dark whispered to himself softly, breaking the silence.

"My hikari loves me."

Mariku always loved the lies. The beautiful, beautiful lies.


End file.
